A Floral Disagreement
by MimixIshidax
Summary: In which, Yamato and Mimi have a rather meaningless conversation. Fluff ensues. Purely Mimato.


**Title**: _A Floral Disagreement  
_**Summary**: In which Yamato and Mimi have a rather meaningless conversation. Fluff ensues. Purely Mimato.  
**Rating**: Probably **K+**…but **T** to be safe.  
**Pairing**: As per usual, it's a **Mimato**, aren't I just the epitome of diversity?  
**Dedication**: Hey Maria (**SincereFriendship**) this one is for you, darling. Why? I don't really know, possibly because you've written one of the most captivating stories I've _ever_ read. So here's to you.  
**A/N**: I've been in the mood to write oneshots, instead of actually updating my thousand and one IP stories…go figure.

**Disclaimer**: Nothing in this mine…I don't think (re-reads story), nope nothing.

-x-

A disgruntled young man sat at the edge of a riverbank, surrounded by flowers consisting of an array of colors. Hues of pink, purple and yellow encompassing his very being so naturally, he was absolutely irritated. "I really don't get the big deal." He muttered, to the girl comfortably seated between his legs.

"Big deal about what?" She questioned, her eyes closed and head against his chest.

"Flowers." He let a snort out through his nose. "Girls go crazy for them and they just _die_." His blue eyes set on the water across from them.

The brunette rolled her eyes. "Everything dies at some point, Yamato. Is that any reason not to enjoy it?" She asked, the sun beating down sweetly against her skin.

"But flowers are just plain useless, Mimi." He was in the mood to argue. "I mean all they do is look pretty, so what?"

"Well, I look pretty." Mimi said frankly. "And you don't seem to mind that." She said lazily, not really taking this too seriously. Unlike him, all she wanted to do was enjoy the day.

Clearly, Yamato was in the mood to be philosophical.

He grinned briefly at her statement. "_You're_ good for stuff, Mimi." Yamato answered in a way that made Mimi dig her elbow into his stomach. _Hard_.

"Why is it so important to you?" She asked, now steadily loosing patience.

Yamato shrugged a shoulder, absentmindedly wrapping an arm around her midsection. "I just want to know the mystery, is all."

Mimi opened her eyes to the harsh sunlight, "There's no mystery, Yama. They're pretty, they make a girl feel special." She said softly, putting a hand over his.

"But I've never given you flowers." He pointed out. "Does that mean you don't think you're, _special_?" And now, he was slightly pushing it.

"I guess I must not be to you."

That stung a little.

"You are, though." Yamato argued.

Mimi lifted a shoulder. "Obviously." She said, sarcasm more than evident in her voice.

He mentally slapped himself, inadvertently setting a trap for himself with the start of this conversation. Of course, he couldn't leave well enough alone. A quiet afternoon with his girlfriend was just too much for him to handle, he had to go and ruin it.

"Mimi, it's because I have yet to find a flower equivalent to your beauty." He tried, sometimes his charm worked on her.

Not this time.

"That was a lame attempt, you barely made an effort." She was unfazed by his superficial compliment.

He scratched the back of his head. "Because flowers are for fickle women?"

She shook her head. "Try again."

"You're far to smart to be swayed by—

"Nope." She interrupted, mid sentence.

Yamato sighed, he'd made his bed. Now he was laying in it. "A rose by any other name would smell as sweet?" This time, his palm connected with his forehead of its own accord.

"What?"

"Well, Mimi. Aside from being prettier than every flower in the world, you smell better too." Once again, somehow his foot wound up in his mouth.

Now not only irritated, but slightly offended, Mimi let out a patient breath through her nose. "You'll never get it right…" She was losing hope.

He was running out of ideas. "Because I don't want to waste time picking flowers when I could be spending it with you."

She cracked a smile. "You're getting warmer." Mimi said.

"You're not going to make his easy on me, are you?"

Mimi's smile widened ever so slightly. "Not in the least." She said honestly. "So tell me, why is it that I've never gotten flowers? If I'm as special as you say shouldn't I be worth at _least_ a sunflower?" She adjusted herself to gaze up at him, trademark eyebrow raised.

When she looked up at him like that, brown eyes twinkling, Yamato only wanted to kiss her. But a nagging feeling in the back of his head told him that if he tried to kiss her _now_, he'd probably be in a world of pain a second _later_.

Mimi jostled his arm. "C'mon." She prompted, lips pursed.

_Kami_, she really wasn't making this easy on him.

"What you mean to me is worth more than any flower could convey." That was suspiciously close to the truth, Yamato observed.

Her face once again, melted into a quiet smile. "Almost there." She said softly, her lips centimeters from his chin.

So that's what she wanted. Open, honest and completely unguarded, she wanted his cards on the table. All in, do or die. "And because…" His voice was soft now, lightly tilting her chin up towards him.

"Because?" Mimi breathed out, her eyes level with his.

Yamato resisted a chuckle, she really wanted him to say it. "Because there isn't a flower in the world that could say, I. Love. You Mi—." The words barely escaped his lips when they were met with hers.

"I love you too." She blinked up at him.

He grinned, pressing his lips to her forehead. Before she had a chance to readjust herself, with her back against his chest, Yamato reached behind his back, plucking something from the ground.

"What are you—"

He silenced her with his offering, a simple pink lily, torn at the stem. Yamato tucked it behind Mimi's ear. "Don't say I never gave you anything." He murmured, kissing the tip of her ear.

-x-

**A/N(2)**: Awe, now didn't that just give you a cavity? I'd like to think that Mimato could never have a day of just peace, no arguing. I feel like the day that they "leave well enough alone" is the death day of their relationship. Just how I see it and maybe my view is skewed…but it's mine.

**Oh** and Liya? You have *officially* crossed over to the _"dark side"_ I won't mention the offense, since us Mimato authors don't take treason lightly (at least I don't, lol) What's next babe, _LEYTON?_ Ha ha, I'm only kidding. I still love you, boo.

**An unusual **occurence...no songs for this, wierd right? I must be losing my edge ;]

**Endorsement(s)**: Since this is dedicated to SincereFriendship I feel internally obligated to _URGE_ you all to read _The Maiden_, believe me when I say that you will _not_ be disappointed, in any sense. IF you haven't read this story…well you don't know what you're missing. **Secondly**, you if you like this, read my story _Polar Opposites_ as well as any others I might have. Polar Opposites is the closest to be finished though.

Like I said, meaningless fluff that I just felt like writing.  
**Reviews** are nice.

**-Chris**


End file.
